


Fledge

by troisroyaumes



Category: Hwang Jin-yi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/pseuds/troisroyaumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baek-mu watches her students learn to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledge

"She's the one," Baek-mu murmured to herself as she observed the new girls' first dance lesson. Most of the recruits looked sullen or confused; Jin-yi, however, watched raptly as the instructor, one of the junior gisaeng, demonstrated the basic poses.

"Not like that! You're too stiff! Let your arms appear to float, like a leaf caught in the breeze. Now hold that pose while the drum beats. Be perfectly still."

Baek-mu stayed a little longer to watch the exercise. It was first a test of endurance and second a test of grace. Most of the girls gave into nervous fidgets after a few measures and were swiftly punished with a rap of the instructor's fan. Those who managed to stay still grew stiff and tense as the drum continued beating, their faces hardening into grimaces as they struggled not to move. But Jin-yi--

Jin-yi's arms were still poised as she had begun, but she did not attempt to hold still. Her whole body swayed gently, in slow concordance with the drum beats. She had an ecstatic smile, her eyes curled up into a silent laugh. She looked joyful, as if at any moment she would leap up into a twirl. Standing still, she was already dancing.

"How frightening," Baek-mu thought, her mouth curving into a pleased smile. "More than just genius, but passion. I'll have to show this crane how to fly."

She drew back into her rooms and settled herself at her table, full of plans for the future.


End file.
